A.B.
A.B. is a beautiful blonde with a fiery personality and is a budding reporter. Appearance and Personality A.B. is an extremely attractive young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is most famous for wearing very tight shirts that expose her cleavage. She sometimes wears a tank top that reveals most of her chest. A.B. is a fiery young woman with a burning desire to always pursue the truth. As an aspiring reporter, she never stops fighting to get the information she wants. This has led her to some sticky and dangerous situations which is why she is also extremely passionate about fighting and defending herself. Sometimes, she loses control of herself and can even get into physical altercations with people, which ends in them getting hurt. Nevertheless, she is a sweet, but tough, girl who takes no nonsense. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: A.B. is ridiculously strong. In terms of physical strength, she is a monster who can easily lift 1,000 lbs, and in multiple reps, without feeling strain or tiring out. This is a weight not even the strongest men in the world could ever hope to lift. She can lift up to a ton as well. A.B. has to consciously hold back her punches or else she'll accidentally beat her male victims to death. The men she pulverizes and beats to near death theorize that her strength stems from her well endowed chest. Undoubtedly, A.B. is the physically strongest person alive and to have ever lived. Naturally Gifted Fighter: Despite having had no formal training in fighting, A.B. is a naturally gifted fighter and has ruthlessly defeated every man who has ever fought her and left them all in a world of pain. Her fighting stance consists of clenching both of her fists and holding them up against her busty chest in a peek-a-boo style while holding them around her neck. She fights like a professional boxer. Proficient Wrestler: Complementing her herculean strength is A.B.'s proficiency in wrestling. She is capable of using such moves as the Frankensteiner, the piledriver, the helicopter, the German suplex, and many other moves to destroy her opponents. There is no man who has ever defeated her in a wrestling match or fight. Natural Seductress: As a model, A.B. has natural beauty and charm that allow her to seduce any man easily. When fighting, A.B. wears a bikini or a thong that makes it impossible for her male opponents to focus on the fight instead of her body. She uses this opportunity to destroy them and knock them out cold. '''Exceptional Intelligence: '''A.B. is also exceptionally intelligent and shows high proficiency in any subject she studies. When fighting, she can calmly and quickly analyze the situation and respond to her opponent's attacks accordingly. '''Relentless Journalist: '''A.B. is also an aspiring journalist who always pursues the truth no matter what. Gallery AB 1.jpg|A.B. reveals her cleavage in a tank top which captures the gaze of all the men around her. Unfortunately, men who stare at her chest, which is every man who sees her, receive a painful black eye from her fist. AB 2.jpg|The superwoman flaunts her fine figure in an America-themed shirt and yoga pants with her thong slightly visible through the yoga pants. She's also annoyed at the horny men around her and is ready to send them all to the hospital in critical condition. AB 3.jpg|A man once tried to grope A.B. She responded by beating him black and blue until he was an unrecognizable mess. AB 4.jpg AB 5.jpg|The blonde goddess is annoyed that men won't stop staring at her chest so she punishes them by knocking out their teeth with her powerful uppercuts. AB 6.jpg A.B. Tits.jpg|A.B. flashes her juicy melons while giving a pissed off look at the men who can't stop staring at them. She subsequently beats them up and sends them in an ambulance ride to the hospital. Category:Women Category:Busty Women Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Boxers